Everyday
by KissMeInThePouringRain4Ever
Summary: Allie Tanners always thought she had a normal life, that is, until that one day when she met Nico di Angelo. Nico/OC! T for cussing.


God, she was such a bitch. Addison Taylor, I almost gagged even thinking her name. Oh, usually I could handle her shit, but this time, she went too far. What did she do? She 'accidently spilled' her hot tomato soup all over my head, making me smell like ketchup.

My best friend, Sarah had to restrain me from attacking her with my plastic spoon. "Al, she isn't worth it." Sarah whispered in my ear. "It may be nice to give her what she deserves, but definitely not worth getting kicked out outta Greenfield for."

As much as I hate to admit it, she was right. I gave Addison an evil glare and walked away. I've been kicked out of nine schools before, and the sad thing is, I'm fourteen. You see, I kind of get into fights. I don't pick 'em, they just sort of come to me.

My name is Allie Tanners. I live in Portland, Oregon with my mom, dad, older sister, and little annoying beyond belief brother. I met Sarah in fourth grade and we've been kicked out of the same schools. Her name is Sarah-Jezebel Williams. We just call her Sarah.

My ADHD started to kick in. "Sarah, you know I can't stand still. Why couldn't you have let me fight her?"

"Al—oh, gods!" I turned and saw what she screamed at. A big, hairy guy with one chipped tooth.

"Sarah," I asked my voice shaking. "What is that?"

"A l-laistrygonian." She blabbered.

"Which is…?"

"Just run!" She said limp-running in the other direction, out of the school. When we were out, the laistry—whatever it's called, just exploded. "There they are!" Sarah was pointing up to the sky, a black chariot descended down onto the pavement.

A guy who looked my age and a chick who was so bubbly it irritated me was in it. "Nico di Angelo, what took you so long?"

The guy, Nico shrugged, "Chiron kept fastening straps." I gotta admit Nico was cute.

The girl must have seen me checking him out because she immediately clung to his side and kissed him on the cheek. He obviously had no problem with that.

"You guys." Sarah said, "This is Allie Tanners—undetermined. And Allie, this is Nico and his girlfriend Delilah."

"Hi." I said plastering a smile on my face.

Nico gave me a genuine smile and nodded. While Delilah made an 'I'm going to act like I don't hate you for checking out my man' look.

I went to go sit down into the chariot and Nico said a command to the horses—wait, no way. Those are pegasi. I must be delusional.

Nico went to go sit by me which Delilah didn't seem to like very much.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said, giving him a smile that said thank you. "Just a little rattled. Where are we going? Who exactly are you?"

"Typical questions." He said grinning at me. "We're going to Camp Half-Blood. You're part Greek god. So am I and so is Delilah. Sarah's a satyr, she's your protector. She's goat from waist down."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"We're children of the gods. I'm a son of Hades; Delilah is a daughter of Aphrodite. You haven't been claimed yet."

I was gaping at him. This must be a joke. There's no way that _mythical_ gods are real. That's why they're called mythical. I couldn't be related to something that powerful even if they were real.

Besides, I have both my parents—

"One second, Nico." I said, getting up and going to the back of the chariot. I pulled out my phone and dialed home. My sister picked up.

"Natasha Tanners speaking." She said.

"Natasha, put mom or dad on the phone. Now."

"Kk." She yelled in the distance, "Moo-oom! It's Allie."

My mom took the phone, "Hi, Sweetie."

"Which one of you has been lying to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mom, yes you do. People are driving a chariot which I'm on, going to take me to Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh." She said, "Jay isn't your real dad. Bye." I could tell she was eager to end the conversation. I heard a dial tone.

I walked back to Nico. Delilah was sitting on his lap; it looked like they were having an argument. "Nico!" Delilah whined, "You're _my_ boyfriend. Why are you flirting with _her_?" She said 'her' like she was absolutely disgusted.

"Del, I love you. Why would I flirt with someone else?" Nico said, "I'm just giving her a quick orientation before we get to camp." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Ok." She said smiling, obviously pleased.

I sighed, why couldn't a guy care about me like that? I just shook my head and walked over to them, taking my seat. "Hey," I said, giving a half-hearted smile. "Confirmed. I am indeed a half-blood."

Delilah scoffed and walked away, muttering something about how newbies always ruin everything.

"Told you." Nico said smiling.

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to process all this. "So, what's Camp like?" I asked, wondering what I was getting pulled into.

"It's like this big renaissance festival. Except there's satyrs, centaurs, demigods with special powers, a prophecy-speaking oracle, and occasionally some gods come to visit." He said shaking his head. "Oh, and also, the god of wine—Dionysus, is always there for a punishment from Zeus."

"Wow. So what do you do there?"

"Whoa, you ask way more and the non questions than new demigods do." He smiled like he was on some major dosage of happy crack. "Uh, there's a sword arena, archery, and it's really beautiful."

"Sounds…" I was thinking of a word to put with it, "interesting."

"Way better than interesting." He said grinning. "Here we are now. "__

_** I looked over the side of the chariot and saw hills, green-covered rolling low mountains. I saw people; it looked like they were fighting, with swords. Awkward. I also saw so many cabins, in the shape of a Greek **____**. **_

_** "Wow." I said amazed. **_

_** Nico smiled, "Welcome to your new home."**_


End file.
